Days of Easiness Past
by Game2002
Summary: A yukkuri and an abuser reminiscent the olden days. Part of my Smash Bros./Yukkuri crossover series. Will update when I feel like it. WARNING: Contains yukkuri abuse scenes.


A yukkuri reimu was happily playing with her children, which consisted of two koreimus and two koyoumus, as her other half was a youmu. They decided on playing hide and seek, and the reimu looked away and counted to ten, while the others used this opportunity to hide. After counting up to ten, the reimu looked around for her husband and children. She heard some cries coming from behind a wall, so she went over there, thinking that one of her children must be hiding there. When she got around the wall, she was horrified to see all her children squashed against the ground, while her husband was splattered all over the wall.

The reimu looked ahead and saw a person standing there, and he had a look of pure evil on his face while snickering evilly. The reimu knew at once that this person killed her husband and children, and she backed away in fear as the man slowly approached. The yukkuri then screamed out loud, "DON'T COME NEAR REIMU!"

The reimu woke up and found herself sleeping in her den, and her shouting had awaken the youmu and the children sleeping next to her. "Why is reimu shouting so loudly at night? Reimu made the children cry!" the youmu asked the reimu.

"Sorry... Reimu had a bad dream..." the reimu apologized. After comforting the children and getting them back to sleep, the two adults returned to slumber.

The next day, the family woke up and was fed by their owner, a young woman with long brown hair, breakfast. After that, they happily played with her, watched TV together, and listened to her tell them stories.

"The mister humans of this world sure are nice!" the reimu thought while enjoying her time. "They are nothing like the mister humans of reimu's old place!"

Thinking of this made her remember the harsh life she spent during her childhood back in World OYP. Even until now, she could not believe that she managed to survive to adulthood. She didn't even think she would be able to have a happily family after all the terrors she had been through.

Those were dark days... Dark days indeed.

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

.

MEMORIES OF EASINESS PAST

.

.

.

 _FLASHBACK_

For so long as she could remember, the reimu was one of the children of a reimu and marisa couple. The duo had a total of six children, all of which were born on the same day. They were a family of stray yukkuris living out in the street, and they had been living a good life. Looking for food in garbage piles, playing with other stray yukkuris, making toys out of old junk... That was the norm for them.

One day, the family decided to do something different: entering a human's house. It so happened that the house they came across had a pet door, so they were able to go inside easily. After looking around, they decided that this place looked more comfortable than living out in the streets, so they declared that this was their home.

Unfortunately for them, the owner of this house had prepared something in case yukkuris broke into his house while he wasn't home. It was a Yu-Roomba. Basically, it was a roomba designed that "clean up" yukkuris. The somewhat circular machine had a pair of rollers at the front that spun inwards so that any yukkuris that came in contact with them would be pulled inside and squished. When the yukkuris entered the living room the Yu-Roomba was in, its sensor detected them, so the machine started moving by itself.

When the Yu-Roomba headed in their direction, the yukkuri family didn't know what it was and therefore didn't run. Two of their children, a koreimu and a komarisa, approached the Yu-Roomba, asking it questions such as who it was and if it could take it easy. What happened next horrified the parents and their siblings to no end: the rollers at the front of the Yu-Roomba "devoured" the screaming koyukkuris.

Realizing that this thing was a threat, the yukkuris ran for their lives. Unfortunately for the children, they were not fast enough to escape the Yu-Roomba, so one by one, they got "devoured" by the killing machine. Soon, only the parents and a single koreimu was left.

They found themselves cornered, and the marisa, wanting to protect her family, decided to face the Yu-Roomba. "The great marisa will fight you, mister baddie who cannot take it easy!" he said, and then he hurled himself at the Yu-Roomba, hoping to knock it down. It was a huge mistake, as the marisa's mouth ended up getting caught in between the rollers, and the yukkuri shrieked in muffled terror as he slowly got squished and pulled inside the machine.

The reimu and its only child left screamed in terror at the sight of their father being "eaten." They looked around and saw a mouse hole, so they ran for it. The koreimu was able to go in there with no issue, but the mother was unable to fit inside. While trying to squeeze into it, the reimu's rear end was caught by the Yu-Roomba, and the yukkuri shrieked in terror as the machine slowly "devoured" her.

Thinking that all the yukkuris had been dealt with, the Yu-Roomba returned to where it originally was and went into standby mode. Within the mouse hole, the koreimu trembled in fright while crying. Its family had all been killed by that strange machine, and now she was all alone. Fearing for her life, the koreimu decided to run out of the house. Fortunately for her, there was another hole at the back of the place that led outside, and so the koreimu exited through there.

* * *

Despite being all alone, the koreimu was able to sustain herself for a couple of days. Her parents had taught her the basic tips for survival, so she knew where to find food and shelter. She soon came across a family of reimus and marisas and recognized them as friends her family had came across before. After explaining to them what happened to her parents, they took pity on her and told her to become a part of their family. The koreimu happily joined them, thinking that she found a new family.

The family then headed in the direction of a human house and wandered into the yard. The koreimu was scared, as she still remembered what happened the last time they went into someone's house. The father marisa told her that as long as they didn't go inside the house, everything would be all right.

They saw some flowers and decided to eat them for meal. Unknown to them, the owner of the house, a woman with short blond hair, was resting at the veranda. She woke up and saw those yukkuris eating her flowers, and needless to say, she wasn't happy. Picking up medium-sized dome-shaped rock lying on the grass, she went over to three koyukkuris that were nibbling the grass and dropped it right on top of them, instantly squishing them. The other yukkuris saw this and, needless to say, were horrified. The remaining children burst into tears while hiding behind their parents, who puffed at the woman as she approached them.

Moving at a fast speed, she caught two of the children in her hand and then caught the mother reimu with the other. Forcing the mother's mouth open, she stuffed her children inside, and then she used a shovel to dig up soil from the flower bed and dumped them into the reimu's mouth. With a mouth full of soil, the reimu cried for the woman to stop, but she kept on filling her mouth with soil until she became fat.

The father marisa angrily shouted for the woman to stop, and the latter responded by stabbing him through the head with the shovel. She missed the paste core, so the marisa was still alive and in great pain. The woman then dug a hole big enough to fit the two yukkuris and then buried them, both of them crying for help as the soil covered them up. Their cries became silent when they were covered up completely, though if one listened carefully, they could hear muffles coming from that part of the ground. The woman then returned into her house.

While all this happened, the same koreimu witnessed everything from within a bush. She ran for her life when she saw her new siblings crushed by the rock and hid there the whole time. She had just made a new family, but that same family was taken from her only a short while later.

* * *

Days, weeks, and months passed... The koreimu gradually grew up. She managed to avoid human contact all this time and survived whatever hardship she came across. During this time, she was able to make many yukkuri friends, but in the end, they either got killed by humans or abandoned her due to certain reasons.

She had witnessed yukkuris getting killed in various ways, such as getting squashed, eaten, torn apart, ran over by cars, etc. She also suffered at the hands of scum yukkuris that bullied her simply because they wanted to kill time. They even killed some friends she made.

After about a year of living a life of solitude, for the most part, the koreimu, now an adult, found the mate of her life, an alice.

The reimu and the alice's love for each other resulted in offspring consisting of three koreimus and two koalices. The happy family found home in the woods, where they believed would be safe from human intervention.

* * *

One day, the reimu was out in the woods hunting, because the alice was the one to give birth, thus making her the mother, so being the father, the reimu had the responsibility of finding food his family.

After about thirty minutes of hunting, the reimu dragged back a large piece of leaf filled with berries and nuts. He was proud of his haul and could not wait to show his family. As he neared his home, he shouted for his family to come out, but there was no response whatsoever. Curious and also filled with a slight feeling of dread, the reimu let go of the leaf he was biting and hurried into the small cave he made his home. He was petrified at the sight of what he saw in there: dead koyukkuris, torn apart and flattened all over the place. The mother was still in one piece, but there were several holes on her body, and custard was leaking from them.

The reimu rushed to his wife to ask what happened. "Mister human came... and hurt alice and babies..." she weakly replied.

"Nooooo! Alice! Pwease don't die! Pwease! You are my love of my life!" the reimu begged her.

"Alice is happy... to know you... Thank you... reimu... for everything..." the alice weakly said with a smile, and then she closed her eyes, her mouth still smiling.

The reimu kept on shaking the alice to wake her up, but when she never did, he rushed outside and angrily shouted at the top of his voice, "WHY DO S*TY MISTER HUMANS ALWAYS HURT REIMU AND HER FAMILY! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?!"

It was at that moment he realized that his body was glowing. Confused, the reimu looked around with great panic while flailing his prehensile hair. Suddenly, he disappeared into thin air. The next thing he knew, he found himself shooting through a passage of purple light at a fast speed. He screamed at the top of his voice all the way, and around him, he could see several yukkuris shooting forward as well.

There was then a blinding flash of light, and when it died down, the reimu found himself on a grass field, and several yukkuris were popping out of thin air and landing all over the place harmlessly.

Some humans were at the place, and they were surprised at the appearance of these never-seen-before head-like creatures. As yukkuris were considered cute, some of them picked them up or petted the yukkuris. The reimu, however, wasn't going to fall for it, as his prior experience with humans had taught him that they were all dangerous, so he ran as far as he could.

He bumped into the leg of a little girl, who took curiosity in him. "Hello! How are you?" she asked.

"S***TY HUMAN GO AND DIE!" the reimu shouted at her before running away, leaving the girl surprised and confused.

* * *

For several days, the reimu hid himself in the woods, out of human sight. He had realized by now that he was not in the usual neighborhood, as the surroundings were completely alien to him. He didn't care about that, though, as he was still in grief about the death of his wife and children. He had grown up seeing humans kill yukkuris, so he hated them with all his soul, if he even had one.

He did see some humans playing with yukkuris, but despite the friendly appearances of the former, he avoided them. His trust in humans had been demolished.

As he sat among some bushes, watching people play with yukkuris in the distance, he noticed a young woman with long brown hair wearing a white sleeveless dress approaching him. Bending over to look at the yukkuri, she smiled and greeted him. "Hello! How do you do?"The reimu moved back into the bush while glaring at her, however. Realizing that the yukkuri was afraid of her, she said to him, "Don't worry; I won't hurt you! You don't have to be scared!" She then pointed at the yukkuris that were playing with people. "See? They're all playing with each other happily! Why don't you go and play with them?"

"S***ty old geezer should just die and go to hell!" the reimu rudely said to her.

The woman was shocked at such a foul language, but she kept on smiling nonetheless. "Did someone bad happened to you before that you don't like humans? Don't worry; I don't to hurt cute animals! You're very cute! You should come out here and let me see you better!" The yukkuri kept on glaring at her, however. "Are you hungry? I have something nice for you!" She reached into her bag and got out a cookie. Tearing its package, she held the cookie in front of the yukkuri and baited for him to come out.

The reimu stared at the cookie for a few seconds before staring at her, but he refused to eat the cookie.

"It's very good! You should try some!" the woman said to him. "I'll just leave it here for you. Feel free to eat it whenever you want!" She placed the cookie onto the ground and then left.

The reimu waited for the woman to go a bit of a distance before coming out from the bush to eat the cookie. It tasted sweet, and she enjoyed it. She then went back to hiding within the bush and watched those yukkuris play with the humans.

* * *

Time soon flew by, and the reimu found himself witnessing a horrific sight.

Hiding within some bushes and using dirt and leaves to camouflage himself, he saw a man named Vincente killing the unborn children growing from the stalk of a mother reimu while she was resting inside a hollow tree. The sadistic man plucked the babies from their stalk and also burned them. The reimu watched in anger and wanted to attack that man, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, so she did nothing. All she could do was hide and watch in anger, hoping that the man would get what he deserved.

It was then at that moment Lucina appeared, and when she learned what Vincente did, she angrily slashed him with her sword. What she did surprised the reimu, as she had never seen a person attacking another person over yukkuri abuse before. When Lucina dragged the man away, the reimu decided to follow her to find out more about her.

Following in secret, the reimu saw the Smashers gathered together with abusers they've caught in the forest, and they were arguing with the abusers about whether yukkuris deserve the abuse they got or not.

The reimu had never seen humans arguing about this. The humans he met before were all okay with yukkuris being abused. Was it possible that the humans of this place were different from the ones in the other place? He did witness seemingly friendly humans playing with yukkuris, so perhaps she should give them a chance.

* * *

Two days later, the reimu was wandering around in the woods she made her home at. She then came across a bunch of yukkuris interacting happily with a family of campers. The campers happily petted them and also gave them snacks to eat. The reimu wondered if he should go over to them, but something told him that it might be a trap, so he decided to observe in secret first.

One of the campers, a young boy, noticed the reimu, and called out to him and beckoned for him to come over. His family saw the reimu and told him to come over too. The reimu hesitated, however, and hid behind a bush, but when the yukkuris that were with the campers kept on telling him to come over, he decided to take this risk and came out from his hiding spot to go over to them.

The daughter of the family happily petted the reimu and also lifted him into the air. Normally, a yukkuri raised into the air would comment that it was like flying in the sky, but the reimu didn't say that nor did he smile at all. The daughter put him back down and asked why he wasn't smiling. "I hate mister humans," he replied.

The family was surprised to hear that. The father asked him why, and replied that they killed his family and friends. They then remembered that yukkuris came from another world, one where they were abused by humans on a daily basis, so it was no surprise that he hated humans after what they did to him. "You don't have to be afraid of us," the mother told him. "The humans here are very nice and will not hurt you!"

"Mister humans here are very nice!" said a marisa. "You do not have to be afraid of them at all!" The other yukkuris said the same.

Hearing this, the reimu decided to trust them and thus played with the campers. They had a great time together, be it playing games or eating snacks. They had so much fun that they forgot about the time.

When evening arrived, the yukkuris decided to go home. They said good-bye to the campers and then each returned to his own lair. The reimu returned to a small cave that he made his home in. As he ate the food he stored in there, he thought to himself that he should perhaps give humans another chance. Since this was a new place, perhaps they truly were not as despicable as the ones in the old world.

* * *

A few months later, the reimu had grown to trust humans once again, but he still tried to be careful around them, just in case they might no be so friendly. He stood at the edge of the forest and looked at the city not too far in the distance. He was reminded that he never left this forest and wondered if he should go over to the city and take a tour there. So he decided that he wanted to go over to that city and spend some time there in the end.

After about thirty minutes, the yukkuri finally arrived at the city. He looked around and saw various yukkuris going about, doing their business, and humans doing their things as well. The reimu made his way to a large park and saw many people there playing with yukkuris. They were having so much fun together that he wanted to join in on the fun. As he happily frolicked across a grass field, an obese meiling appeared before him. "You are new here, aren't you?" the meiling asked him. "If that is the case, you must follow the rules and hand over sweet-sweets, or else the great beirin will punish you!"

"Yu! I don't have any sweet-sweets with me at the moment," the reimu told him.

"Then the great beirin will punish you!" said the meiling angrily before jumping at him, but he got out of the way.

"Yu! That's not nice! Why are you doing this?!" the reimu asked him.

"Because I am the great beirin! I make rules and demand everyone to follow them, even s***ty humans!" said the beirin.

"That's not nice!" said the reimu angrily.

"You shut up, s***ty reimu!" the beirin rudely said to him. He tried to jump on the reimu again, only to miss the second time. "Stand still, you s***ty yukkuri, and let me punish you!" The reimu angrily puffed up in response, but the beirin was unfazed. "S***ty reimu thinks he can scare me? I am the great beirin, so there is nothing I am afraid..." Before he could finish speaking, he was suddenly picked up by a maniacal man and had his head bitten off. "WAAAAAA!"

The reimu watched in horror as the man messily devoured the meiling until the yukkuri was completely gone. The man, with his mouth and clothes covered in mapo tofu, then let out a shriek. The reimu backed away from him in fear and then looked around to see that the scene had changed from being peaceful to chaotic. People with monstrous behaviors were running all over the place, terrorizing sane people and killing and devouring yukkuris.

The man in front of the reimu let out a loud cry before attempting to catch him, so he ran for his life as fast as he could. The man ran on all fours after him, which was absolutely not normal. Another person was running towards the reimu from the front, so he escaped to the side, causing both the men to crash into each other. The reimu soon found himself running alongside some other yukkuris, and they were all heading towards a hole underneath a tree to hide.

There was not much space inside the hole, but the yukkuris did their best to squeeze together. They were hoping that they would be safe in there, but suddenly, a hand reached into the hole and grabbed one of the yukkuris, pulling him back outside after doing so. The other yukkuris were horrified and could hear that yukkuri shrieking in terror before suddenly becoming silent. The hand came back down again to catch another yukkuri, who screamed for help as he got taken outside to be killed. The hand came back down again and again to capture the yukkuris, and though they tried to avoid it, they still got caught in the end. Soon, only that reimu was left, and he watched in terror as the hand came back down yet again to catch him.

Suddenly, the hand pulled back out at a fast speed, and then the sound of punching and shouting could be heard coming from out there. The reimu wondered what on earth was happening, and when the sound ended and nothing came back down, he slowly went out the hole to see what happened. She saw Mario standing not too far away, looking at an insane-looking man who was seemingly thrown into the distance by him. Mario looked at the reimu and told him that it was all right now before running to battle the other insane people.

Thinking that it was no longer safe in the city, the reimu decided to return to the forest. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember the way back, so he ended up wandering around aimlessly and soon found himself jumping around in the streets, where the chaos was just as bad. Everywhere he looked, there were people killing and abusing yukkuris. People who weren't abusing yukkuris were either being terrorized by the abusers or trying their best to save yukkuris.

The reimu then found himself standing in front of a man dressed like a stereotypical biker, and he had a green Mohawk on his head. "Heeheehee! Fresh meat!" said the man with an evil face while brandishing a knife in his hand. The reimu backed away in fear as the man slowly approached him. Suddenly, a woman ran in between the two of them with her arms stretched to the sides.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she angrily said to him. Reimu took a good look at the woman and realized that she was the same woman who wanted to play with him and gave him a cookie that time.

"Out the way, b****!" the man angrily said to her. "I haven't abused yukkuris in a long time already, so I'm going to abuse them till my heart's content today!" He then grabbed her shoulder and shoved her aside, but she got back up and tackled him, making him drop the knife. She grabbed one of his legs to keep him from getting back up, so he kicked her using the other leg.

The reimu watched in panic and wondered what to do. Just then, a youmu ran into the scene and picked up the knife with his mouth before using it to cut the man in the hand. He cried in pain and stopped kicking the woman as a result, and he glared at the youmu. "How dare you cut me?! You despicable yukkuri! I'll kill you!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" the youmu said to him with the knife still in his mouth. Despite looking brave, he was actually scared to death. The man was about to grab the youmu when suddenly Pit appeared and grabbed his hand to keep him from doing so.

The angel flung him to the side, but the man got back up and angrily ran at him, and the latter whipped out his Upperdash Arm to uppercut him into the sky. Pit then turned to the woman and the yukkuris and asked if they were all right, and after being thanked for helping them, he told them to be careful before running off to fight more of the people from World OYP.

The woman petted the youmu and the reimu and said to them, "I'm glad you're all right! We better find a place to hide until all this is over!" The two yukkuris nodded, and just as they were about to move, there was an explosion. They looked at where the explosion was coming from, and to their surprise, a massive tank-like vehicle with a draconic head went down the street, raining destruction with missiles all over the place. It was the Yukkurinator Mark III.

They didn't know what that was, but they knew that it meant trouble. "Quick! We'll go hide at my house!" the woman told the two yukkuris, and then she carried them in her arms and ran as fast as she could for her house. She then saw a small group of yukkuris running in her direction, and chasing them was a black-haired man wearing large boots who moved by jumping.

"Stompity stompity rompity stomp! I'm gonna stomp you all!" sang the man with an insane-looking face as he chased those yukkuris. The man leaped forward and landed on a couple of those yukkuris, crushing them underneath. Their eyeballs even shot out after their bodies were squished. The sight of this horrified the woman and the yukkuris in her arms. The man continued chasing the remaining yukkuris, intentionally moving slower than them to enjoy the thrill of chasing.

He was suddenly stomped in the head by Luigi. After being pushed onto the pavement by the shoes of the plumber in green, the latter stomped his back over and over while angrily saying, "Take this! Take that! I'm going to make sure you abusers learn your lesson!" The yukkuris he saved then gathered around him and thanked him nonstop, while the woman and the yukkuris she was carrying continued on their way.

* * *

The woman eventually got back to her home, an apartment, and she lives on the highest floor. After making her way to her room, she put down the yukkuris and told them that they should be safe here. The reimu and youmu sighed with relief that they were in safe hands for the meantime. The former said to the latter, "Yu! Youmu was very brave! He attacked bad human!"

"Youmu's family is killed by bad humans, so I am very angry!" replied the youmu. "I see a knife, so I think I can use it to fight for other yukkuris and not let them lose their families too!"

"Wow! Youmu is so awesome! You can really take it easy!" said the reimu.

The two then noticed a sofa underneath a window, so they hopped to the top of the sofa to look outside, and what caught their attention the most was a tall skyscraper, and floating in front of it was the Yukkurinator Mark III. They could also make out people standing on the rooftop of the building, seemingly fighting it. They saw what appeared to be a falcon and a boar made of energy crashing into the monstrous tank and pushing it into a portal that appeared behind it. There was an explosion that was cut short by the portal closing afterwards. The yukkuris weren't sure what happened, but somehow, they felt a sigh of relief when they saw the Yukkurinator getting destroyed. Somehow, they felt as if all this was going to end soon.

* * *

Peace had finally returned to the city. The people of World OYP had been taken back to their own world, and World YB was slowly recovering. The woman was cleaning up her house while watching TV. The reimu and the youmu had become her pets, and they were on the sofa, watching TV. It was showing a news report about the Smashers being invited to a party held in front of the city hall in order to honor them as heroes who saved the city.

The footage showed the Smashers posing and smiling at the camera while eating, and various yukkuris could be seen at the party area, eating and playing with the attendees. The sight of the food made the reimu and the youmu drool.

"So they're the people who saved everyone," said the woman while sweeping the floor. "Nice of them to lend us a helping hand! Thanks to them, the three of us can be together! Isn't it great?"

"It is great! Those misters sure know how to take it easy!" said the reimu happily.

"Youmu likes those kind misters! They really are easy people!" said the youmu.

"Then be sure to thank them if you ever meet them in person!" the woman told them with a smile.

"We will!" said both the yukkuris.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

The entire day went by peacefully for the reimu and her family, like it had been for a while already. There was no more fear of waking up to dead family members or the dread of being abused by humans for little to no reason. While she had yet to meet her saviors face to face, she was thankful from the bottom of her nonexistent heart that they brought the entire yukkuri species into this brand new world where people were nice to them.

The woman kissed her beloved pets good night and then turned off the lights to turn in for the night. The reimu and her husband youmu cuddled against each other and said good night, and their children cuddled against the parents and rubbed against their bodies, saying good night to them as well.

"Good night, my cute little children!" the reimu said one last time before drifting off to slumber.

Take it easy, yukkuris...

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

The Yu-Roomba part is based off a yukkuri abuse comic I found. The garden "invasion" part is based on a picture series, though loosely.


End file.
